nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom 4 Souls
Freedom 4 Souls is the major easter egg in Recovery. It is a pretty long easter egg and requires several items. It is almost if not impossible to be completed on Solo. Once each step is completed, a distnct noise will be heard. Requirements *At least one person must have the Holle Loch Granate *At least one person must have Claymores *At least one person must have the X3 Ray Blast Complete *At least one person must have the Epoch Generator, Uber-Ager, or Super-Eon 935 X3 Complete *The power must be turned on Step 1 In the starting room there is are 4 USBs or some storage devices on the table nearest to the M14. You must pick one up individually (or have 4 players pick them all up). The devices are marked with colored tags: blue, red, purple, yellow. In the next room (Activities Room), there are 4 computers with marked papers on the tops: red, purple, blue, yellow. The devices must be put in the corresponding colored computer screens. Once this is done correctly, all of the computers will show ! signs. Step 2 Now if the player/s should run to the power room, they will see a green light lit out of 14 above the switch. There will also be an inaccessable room near the power room that will start to flood with water. The player must place a Claymore in frony of a panel on the bottom part of the wall. When this is completed, Amanda will thank the player and reward them with a Random Perk Bottle. Step 3 Now 2 lights are lit in the power room. The player must go to the Mess Hall. The player that has the Holle Loch Granate must throw one into the vent near the door to the kitchen. The grenade will last for 10 seconds and the screen will shake and the player will hear a scream and Amanda will say something. Step 4 Now 3 lights are lit in the power room. In the starting room, if the player goes to the outside exposed window, they will see what looks like a metallic box on the ground. The player must throw a Holle Loch Granate at it. Once this is done, Amanda will thank the player. There is another one on the counter of the kitchen in the Mess Hall. The player must must throw a grenade at it to let it fall to the ground. Amanda will then say that it fits in the slot. Step 5 Now 4 lights are lit in the power room. There is a door in the right hallway to the power room. It cannot be bought for any amount of points. For it to be opened, the player must use the Epoch Generator, Uber-Ager, or Super-Eon 935 X3 Complete in the Activities Room (second bought door). When there is a zombie in the room the player must shoot it with the Epoch Generator (regular, PaPed, or PaCed). When it is shot, the zombie will become old and fall into a wheelchair. It will roll to the door. You must keep up with it. Once there, it will touch the password pad and the door will open. Once inside, there is a cord on the floor leaning against one of the vats. You must hold X on it to pick it up. You then must run back to the power room to connect it to the generator. Step 6 Now 5 lights are lit in the power room. You must shoot a wall in the Mess Hall next to the kitchen door with the Epoch Generator. It will crumble and the player must pick up a key in a small cave. Once the player presses X, a Zombie will come out of the wall and grab the key. It will stay there until it is killed. It takes about 25-30 shots of the X3 Ray Blast Complete to kill it. It will then drop to the floor and the player can pick it up. You must put it in a the generator from Step 5. Step 7 Now 6 lights are lit in the power room. A slot will open in the generator and a needle will be in it. You must hold X to take it. You then must get 10 kills with the Bowie Knife to fill it up. You then must hold X on the slot to put the needle in it. Step 8